


Around the Universe

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Character Study, Fanvids, Flirting, Fun, Gen, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding, Wacky Adventures in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Becoming the Blue Paladin was the best thing that ever happened to Lance.





	Around the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from seasons 1-2 only.
> 
> (For anyone following me for the Hope series, I promise I'll have the next installment up soon. I just had to get this vid out of my system. Because I love Lance and needed something fun with him in it.)

**Song:**  Around the World (La La La La La)

**Artist:**  ATC

**Length:**  1:39

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  31MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/XYkH_W7Moks)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?8qcuirmiaoeb4t4)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/163365277896/title-around-the-universe-song-around-the-world)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?8qcuirmiaoeb4t4
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/163365277896/title-around-the-universe-song-around-the-world
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/XYkH_W7Moks
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
